Patrick (Whack The Series)
Summary Patrick is a seemingly psychotic person, who usually is drinking beer, and hanging with his girlfriend Lisa. When he runs into issues with other people, he quickly resorts to extremely violent solutions by killing people in extremely gruesome manors. Wether it be his neighbor yelling at him, or creeps bugging his girlfriend, Patrick will often respond in an extremely brutal and cruel way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weapons and trees, 9-A with Fire and a Blowtorches, far higher with his cars, at least 8-B with summoning God and lightning Name: Patrick Origin: Whack The Series Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation (With prep, he tends to create weapons out of whatever he can find like explosives and nunchucks), Martial Arts (Is an extremely skilled fighter, Knows some good martial arts), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with range and melee weapons like swords and guns, Utilizes several random objects into fatal weapons), Homing Attack (Pinheads chains target his victims), Acrobatics (Extremely Acrobatic, Can preform spinning flips while wielding a sword), Adhesive Manipulation via Tar, Pressure Points (Has utilize weak spots in a body, Uses several weapons or items to hold down or incapacitate people, Uses certain items like chains and ropes to restrain people), Can drive and use his cars as weapons, Teleportation (His Dolls and Pinhead can teleport), Dimensional Travel via the grudge (The Grudge can travel through televisions), Stealth Mastery (Extremely stealthy, Snuck up on a serial killer from right behind him), Summoning (Can summon God, Using the cube, he can summon Pinhead, using the remote, he can summon The Grudge), Electricity Manipulation via lightning, Soul Manipulation via the grudge (The Grudge sucks out someone’s soul), Smoke Manipulation (With a cigar, he can breathe out large puffs of smoke that can blind people), Life Manipulation and Plant Manipulation via Wonder Grow (Causes trees to grow bigger at a very fast rate, brings a tree to life), Poison Manipulation via Puffer fish, Explosion Manipulation via spray can and Dynamite, Fire Manipulation via spray can and lighter, or fire Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Comparable to Lisa and The Security Guard, Can kill the zombie neighbor who casually smashed apart a fence, Swung a baseball bat so hard it shattered the top part of it, Flattened a guys skull, Smashed a massive zombies skull, Hit a ball so hard it ripped through a giant zombies chest, Can knock a guy out with a single hit, Kicked a guy so hard it created a human sized hole in the wall), higher with Weapons and Trees (Trees threw someone hard enough to break apart most of the roof, His guns completely destroyed a large portion of a guys body, Guns can completely destroy a persons body, Dolls can rip people’s bodies apart, Air freshener and lighter complete destroyed a guys face down to his skull, His spray can exploding ripped someone’s body into bits, Several bees can cause a persons head to explode, His car completely destroyed a guys head), Small Building level with Blowtorches and Fire (Fire and Blowtorches can vaporize bodies), far higher with His Cars (Vastly stronger than him and his weapons), at least City Block level with Summoning God and lightning (God can shoot multiple Bolts of lightning at once, which one bolt typically has 5 Gigajoules of energy), Can Bypass durability via Soul Manipulation and Poison Manipulation Speed: Supersonic (Can kick and move things so fast they set on fire, Can catch his own balls he throws), Subsonic+ to Supersonic Attack speed with guns, Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Kicked a guys head off, Can crush and flatten people’s skulls, Should be comparable to his dog who can crush body parts and rip our organs, Comparable to the Security Guard who can break necks and flatten a guys skull, Lifted a large frozen block of ice with a person inside, Picked up and through a guy several feet, Uppercutted a guys head off, Comparable to Lisa), Class 1 with Sharks, Class 5 with Trees (They are vastly stronger than Patrick, can casually fling around giant logs with one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Wall level+ (Should be comparable to his Attack potency) Stamina: High (Casually creates weapons and rips or beats several people to death seemingly casual with no signs of tire, shows to be a much more fit human being) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with most weapons, Dozens of meters with spiked chains, Hundreds of meters with guns, Kilometers with Summoning and lightning manipulation Standard Equipment: A Revolver, beer Bottles, Bow and Arrows, Lighters, Rocks, Matches, Baseball bat, Assault Rifles, Machine Gun, Shotguns, Pistol, Sniper, Kimono sword, Whiskey (His Dog), Whiskers (His Cat), Lighter and Air Freshener, A Long Lamp, A few more Baseball Bats, Candle Sticks, Several Knives, Cutting Board, Large mirror, Blender, Frying Pans, Fire Extinguisher, Bleach, Cheese Grader, Ice Pick, Rolling Pin, A Kettle, Oil, Gasoline, Heating Iron, Garden Hose, Garden Trowel, Chainsaws, Lawnmower, Spatula, Shovel, Garden Sheers, Beehive, An Apple, A Car, A Race Car, Car Crank, Iron Hook, Nail Gun, A Rake, Electric Cable, Toolbox, Several Screw drivers, Several Hammers, Ruler, Chains, Blowtorch, Brochette sticks, Axes, Soccer ball, Tennis Racket, Tennis ball machine, Golf Clubs, Fire tennis ball shooting machine, Pitchforks, Fencing sword, Polo Stick, Wonder Grow, Rope, Fishing rods, A Horse, Sharks, Puffer fishes, Barbed Wire, Surgery Tools, A Stake, Bear Traps, A Vice, Cage, Rats, Freddys glove, Wood stove, Hacksaw, Electric Chair, Electric cables, Shotgun, A Furnace, Scissors, Toy box, Bucket of Tar, Bag of feathers, Iron Maiden, Guillotine, Paint Buckets, Hammers, Brick, propane tanks, The Rack, Keys, Fire, Sledgehammer, Wooden logs, Blow Torches, Shovels, Machete, A Drill, A Tool Box of tools, A Whip, Rope and Wire, A Ladder, Metal Wrench, Metal Chair, Metal Ruler, Torches, nails, Living chucky doll, Several living dolls with knives and guns, Sawblade, Pinhead, Several bladed chains, Dynamite, Swords, Jigsaw puppet, Bird cage, Crowbar, Stool, Darts, Umbrella, Oddjobs spike hat, Pencils, Pool Cues, Pool balls, Nunchucks, A Remote, The Grudge, Cigars Intelligence: Gifted (Extremely creative in weaponizing any sort of object around him, can react very creatively on his toes, created several weapons like a fireball shooting tennis ball machine on the spot, is skilled in several martial arts, Capable of fighting undead demons from hell) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Whack The Series Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Animal Users Category:Shovel Users Category:Dart Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats Category:Smoke Users Category:Game Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users